


Abandoned

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Child Abandonment, Past Child Abuse, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Sam is abandoned at 12 and John is just sort of crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

Sam never believed life to be easy, but sometimes he wished he could just have a normal life. Like right now, he wanted a normal life. He was 12 and living in another town with his 16-year-old brother while their father was on another hunting trip. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be left to fend for themselves and today was no different than all the others.

No different except for one reason, Sam watched as Dean got picked up by the police on his way home from school. He knew Dean wasn’t enrolled in school, but he doubted that was the reason Dean got picked up. Sam knew that in the town they were in Dean couldn’t escape police grasps that easily. He heard the kids at school talk about what they did with minors. They didn’t even take them down to the local police station, instead, they drove them straight to nearest juvenile detention center over an hour away.

Sam knew that it was only a matter of hours before the police or child protective services were knocking on the door to their motel room looking for him and their dad. He rushed back to the motel and started packing as quickly as he could. He pulled the money out Dean kept in this duffel and pocketed it. Dean only had $200.00. He knew it wouldn’t last long.

After he packed he called his dad and the call rolled to voicemail. He knew he would be in trouble for calling anyone else, even though he could really use the help. Instead, he walked up to the front desk of the motel and paid for 3 more nights. That left him with only $50.00, but he had to make sure Dean’s stuff and the stuff their dad left behind were safe. He knew he couldn’t carry it all with him.

Sam walked back to the motel room and wrote a note for their father. He didn’t know for sure if it would be the police or their dad that found it. He hoped it would be their dad, but he had no way of knowing. He kept his note cryptic hoping his father could read between the lines, but knowing he probably wouldn’t. Sam carefully placed the note on top of his father’s extra duffel and left the room.

He hitchhiked easily enough to the next town over and wandered the streets until he found an abandoned house. He crept in through a broken window. He noted how it looked like no one had been there for some time. Sam sighed, he was tired. He found an empty bedroom with a boarded up window. It would do for tonight he thought and he prayed he wouldn’t get too cold. He huddled himself in the corner of the room as he listened to the sounds of the insects and rodents that lived in this house now. Slowly, as if the insects sung a song to him, he fell asleep.

Sam awoke the next morning with a start. He saw a rat roaming freely on his leg. He stood quickly to get the rat off of him and shook as the rat scurried away. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid of a rat, but still, he found it unnerving. The town he was in now wasn’t really a town. It was a moderate size city. Sam knew he could disappear inside the city and the police would never find him. That is what he was hoping for because if he got picked up by the police like Dean did their dad would be furious.

Sam wandered around the house and peeked through the windows. He knew he was in a rough part of town. There was no denying that. It was obvious. He shivered from the cold and he reached in his pocket to call his dad. He only had half a charge left on his phone. The phone rang, but there was no answer. Sam left another voicemail. This time telling his father where he was and that he was running low on battery power and money.

Sam went back to the bedroom. He had claimed as his own. He knelt back down in the corner and hoped his father would be here soon.

++

After 2 days, Sam’s phone didn’t have enough charge to stay on but Sam didn’t leave the abandoned house. It was where he told his father he was, yet his father still wasn’t here. After 5 days, Sam ran out of the extra food he carried in his duffel. The rations were meant only to last 72 hours and he had made it five. He considered that a small victory.

He went out and spent nearly $30.00 on non-perishable food and water. He didn’t want the neighbors to see him because that could bring trouble. He spent some time in the bathroom at the local grocery store and he cleaned himself up as best he could. He found a power outlet in the bathroom and plugged his phone in. He called his dad, only this time the phone rolled straight to voicemail. He called Dean this time too and Dean didn’t answer. Sam figured he was probably still at the detention center. He didn’t leave Dean a voicemail.

The food Sam bought he made last for nearly two more weeks before he was out. He was cold, hungry, tired, and dirty. Sam knew that the motel had long since gone through his father’s and Dean’s stuff. He took the weapons with him but Sam worried about if he forgot anything important. He wondered briefly if he should try to get help and if he should call Bobby or Pastor Jim, but he didn’t. He knew his dad would be mad.

Sam knew he couldn’t stay here much longer, so he packed up his bag and left the abandoned house. He strolled the streets until he found a motel that rented by the hour or night. He swallowed hard and he knew he was out of options. He couldn’t get an honest job and he couldn’t ask for help. He was able to rent a room for 12 hours for $15.00. That left him with $5.00 in his pocket.

He stepped inside the room and eyed the dirty bedding that was barely made. It made him feel sick briefly but then he pulled himself together. Sam showered for the first time in weeks. The warm water felt nice on his body. It washed away the grime and sweat leaving him feeling fresh and warm. He was still hungry, but he knew he would fix that soon. Sam dressed in nothing more than jeans and a tank top.

Then the wandered the streets for the first time. He told himself this would be easy and that he could do this. He had seen Dean do this plenty of times and if Dean could do it, so could he.  It only took four hours of hand jobs and blowjobs given to faceless men to have a couple hundred dollars. Sam refused to look at them. Looking at them would make it real and he didn’t want to do that.

Sam repeated this routine every night and changed to a different shady motel in the city every few days to avoid becoming too familiar. Eventually, he had a rotation down of the 10 local motels. He saved the money he didn’t need. He told himself it would be okay even when after a few months his dad’s phone was disconnected. Even after he found out Dean’s phone was disconnected. Even after he found out, he left behind the piece of paper with Bobby’s and Pastor Jim’s phone number. Still, he told himself it would be okay.

++

Sam felt an undeniable pain inside as the days stretched to weeks. Then the weeks stretched to months. Then the months stretched to years. Sam was 16 now and he didn’t rotate motels anymore. He had regular customers that paid well but he had to do more for them. He was able to afford himself a small apartment from a landlord that didn’t ask questions. Sam enrolled himself in an alternative school and forged his father’s signature on the paperwork. He gave one of his customers a discount for pretending to be his father when needed. His customer didn’t mind but it bothered Sam. He missed his family.

Sam wondered about getting an honest job, now that he was 16 and could legally do so. But he had thousands tucked away and hidden in various places. He didn’t trust anyone. He had been hurt to many times on the street to trust anyone. Sam wondered if there was a better life for him, but he doubted there was. He knew he could make more money selling himself than working an honest job.

Still, he wanted to get emancipated and he knew he had to have a real job to do that. He decided to keep his clients and work a real job. He started working as a cashier at a local thrift store. It didn’t pay well, but it reminded him of his family. The family he was slowing becoming to realize he would never see again.

After 3 months at his new job, Sam filed for emancipation and much to his surprise it was granted. The judge was sympathetic with Sam and told Sam that he was a strong young man. The judge wished Sam the best and Sam thought he meant it.

After nearly two years of working in the thrift store after school and servicing his customers a night. Sam was looking forward to leaving this town and starting college. He was 2 months shy of his 18th birthday. He had the grant to go to a state college because of his low-income status and he thought he had enough money saved up so he wouldn’t have to sell himself anymore.

Sam was tired from the work and the school. He was mostly tired of his best paying customer who had a thing for all things kinky. He had bruises to show on his throat and body from his latest round with the man. Luckily, he only saw him once a month.

Sam was mindlessly ringing up items at the thrift store, not even bothering to look at the customers. He never did. He never really looked at anyone anymore. Everyone reminded him of his other customers and he didn’t like to think about that. He was caught off guard when a customer he was ringing up said, “Sammy.”

He looked up with his hair hanging in his face. He didn’t immediately say anything. Sam didn’t recognize the person standing in front of him. He gave an uncomfortable smile and pointed to his name badge, “I go by Sam. Your total is $14.50.”

The man with short dirty blond hair and green eyes handed him the money. The man went to take his bag and looked at Sam again. Sam did his best to hide his face. He didn’t want to pick up any new clients for his other line of work but he knew people could pick up on what he did. The man was uneasy and he pushed a piece of paper into Sam’s hand without saying a word.

Sam pocketed the paper to read later just because he didn’t want another client didn’t mean he wouldn’t take one. He could always take just a few more dollars.

After his evening of honest work, he headed back to his apartment. He never booked anyone for a few days after the kinky man. He needed time for the bruises to heal. He knew if he was bruised it would affect his tips and besides he made the kinky man pay him for the days he was down as a result.  Sam sat down at his table and read the note the man at the thrift store had given him.

_Sam,_

_Bobby helped me track you down. Please Sam, I know you must be angry at me and at Dad. But please, please Sam, come see me tonight at Oak Ridge Motel room 16.  If you can’t make it tonight, I understand. I will be in town for the next week._

_Please, Sam._

_Dean_

Sam stared at the note for a moment and wondered how stupid he could be not to recognize his own brother. But in his defense, Dean did look different. He wasn’t a 16-year-old kid anymore getting hauled away by the police, now he was a grown 22-year-old man.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled lightly because he knew that tonight. He was going to get to see his brother again.

++

Sam knew where Oak Ridge Motel was. It was one of the nicer motels on the outskirts of town. One of his clients liked to take him there around the holidays for a long weekend because of the seclusion.  He was a little uneasy about going there, but he wanted to talk to Dean and he wanted to find out what happened. He wanted to know if he was really abandoned or if something else caused it.

Sam tentatively walked up to the door to room 16. He knocked on the door twice before lowering his hand. He watched as a little boy about 12 opened the door. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at Sam and turned back towards his mom. Sam took a step back figuring he must have the wrong room as the blonde haired woman in her mid-thirties approached.

She smiled at Sam and Sam took another step back. He was nervous when he spoke, “I am sorry for bothering you. I think I have the wrong room.”

She gave him an earnest smile and opened the door further. “You’re Sam, right?”

Sam looked around the room and around the parking lot before looking back to her. He turned to leave sensing something was off. Something was not right. He started to walk away and the woman followed him. “Sam, I am sorry we startled you. Please stay, your dad and Dean just went out to grab some food. They will be back soon.”

Sam turned around to face her. He felt angry for reasons he didn’t fully understand at the time, “You mean, they will be back like the last time they left. I am sorry, but I am not waiting around a motel just to be disappointed.”

She gave Sam a confused look and said earnestly, “Your dad said you ran away when you were 12 and they just found you.”

Sam gave her an angry laugh, “No, that isn’t quite what happened. I was abandoned and I called my dad every time I moved telling him exactly where I was begging him to come get me. He never came to get me. Do you know what happens on the streets to a 12-year-old with no family and no money?”

She looked at Sam with shock, “I am sorry. I had no idea. Your dad…”

Sam shook his head and glared at her, “I don’t have time for this.” He turned and tried to walk away into the night.

He only got as far as the edge of the motel when he heard running behind him. He ducked into an alley hoping the runner would pass him by. Sam knew he had a long walk home and he didn’t want anyone following him. He hid in the alley as the runner stopped in the shadows and walked into the alley. Sam leaned up against the wall, hoping he wouldn’t be seen.

He heard the runner walking around in the shadows and the man stopped right in front of Sam. The runner gave Sam an uncomfortable smile and said, “I am sorry the homecoming didn’t go over so well, Sammy. Should we try this again?”

Sam closed his eyes and let out a slow breath he stepped out of the shadows and looked at the man, “Dean, I am sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier. You’ve grown up a lot over the years.”

Dean grinned, “So have you, little brother, will you come back to the motel and say hi to dad? I gathered that you met his wife and their son. I understand that meeting didn’t go over so well.”

Sam gave an uncomfortable laugh and said firmly, “No, I won’t. I don’t really have anything to say to him. He abandoned me and started a new family. It is pretty clear he doesn’t want me in his life.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I know he did. But he’s changed or at least I think he changed. I didn’t see him the whole time I was in kiddie jail. I was 18 when I got out and I had nowhere to go, so I joined the army. I figured that he had you and everything was fine. I got out the army a few months ago and I got Bobby to help me search for dad. When I found him, I was shocked when he didn’t know where you were. He seemed happy though with his new life.

“So I started looking for you and we found you. I was so excited I let Kate, dad’s wife, know and she insisted that they come down here with me to get you and take you home.”

Sam snickered, “I am not going home with them. I have a home here. I have been living on my own since I was 12. I think I can manage without their help.”

Dean sighed, “Sammy please, just hear him out.”

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean back to the motel room. He stepped inside. He saw his father sitting in a chair in the room. The woman and the kid were seated on the bed. Sam watched as his father smiled when he entered the room. John reached out to give Sam a hug and Sam tentatively accepted.

John squeezed him slightly but not hard. The squeeze was on his ribs which he wasn’t sure if they were broken or bruised from his client the night before. Sam pulled away and tried to hide the pain on his face. He clutched his side and put a hand on the wall to balance himself. He thought to himself how a little rib damage shouldn’t cause this much pain.

John gave Sam a curious look and kept a hand on Sam’s shoulder as he backed away. “Are you okay, son?”

Sam looked up and met his father’s eyes. He could see the concern in his father’s eyes and Sam wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or angry. He took a deep breath before replying, “Yeah, I am fine.”

John moved his hand to Sam’s chin and lifted Sam’s head. He was looking at the bruises around his son’s neck. He could see the bruises were finger shaped and he knew it was fresh. He looked down at Sam’s wrists and underneath the cuffs of his shirt, he could see the tall tale signs of scuffing along the wrists. John let out a slow breath and glanced over at Dean before focusing on Sam. He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “You’re hurt. Did you get checked out to make sure you’re okay?”

Sam shook his head and stepped back. He didn’t want to go into this. He closed his eyes and said simply, “No, I didn’t and I am fine. I don’t need your help.”

Dean stepped forward and spoke to Sam in his best big brother voice. “Sam, I know I haven’t been there for you for the past few years. But I want to be. Will you come with me to the bathroom so I can check and make sure nothing is broken at least? And if you tell me the guy who did this, I can use my military training to make sure he never touches you again.” Dean put a lighthearted grin on his face hoping it would win Sam over.

Sam moved his arms around himself and his gaze ran between his father and Dean. He leaned up against the wall and thought for a moment. He didn’t want Dean to get upset, but he didn’t really care what his father thought. Sam spoke softly, “You can check out here but it doesn’t look good. It will be better in a few days. It always is.”

Dean didn’t say anything instead he just led Sam to sit down in a chair. Sam gingerly pulled off his jacket, followed by a long sleeve button up shirt, then an undershirt. Dean gasped when he saw Sam’s back and chest. He was covered in bruises. Some of the bruises looked like they were from a fist or boot. Others looked like they were from a strap that cut into his skin.

Dean ran his hand over a cut on Sam’s back and asked nearly breathlessly, “Sammy, who did this to you? There are scars under this. Has this person hit you before?”

Sam gave him a nervous laugh and said weakly, “I said you can look and make sure nothing is broken. I didn’t say you could pry.”

John looked at Sam’s back with a critical eye. His eyes roamed down to Sam’s hips and lower abdomen. There he noticed more of the finger-shaped bruising. He let out a slow breath as he looked over to Kate and his youngest son. He spoke calmly, “Adam, go into the bathroom and close the door. I need to ask your big brother some questions that you don’t need to hear.”

Sam watched as the blond haired boy obediently went into the bathroom and closed the door without a word. Sam felt this undeniable urge to bolt out the door, but he knew he couldn’t. He could feel Dean’s hands on him, poking and prodding. It hurt, but what hurt more is the pity for him he could feel in the room.

John sat down in a chair in front of Sam as Dean pushed on Sam’s ribs. His voice was gentle, “Sam, I know I haven’t done much to earn your trust over the past few years but I want you to answer me honestly.”

Sam glared at him for a moment before softening his gaze. He knew there was nothing his father could really do. He knew he couldn’t be drug back to wherever they set up home even if he was 2 months shy of his 18th birthday. He was emancipated and one of his clients made sure he didn’t get in trouble with the law for his prostitution. He figured if nothing else this little truth session would allow his father to see what a shit parent he was. Sam didn’t say anything in response to his father’s statement instead he just nodded. 

John let out a slow breath, “Okay, let me tell you something first. When you were 12 and Dean was 16. I got hit in the head on a job. I lost all my memory for over a year and it came back to me in bits and pieces. It took me a long time to remember things. The social worker at the hospital told me where Dean was but advised against contacting. She told me that you had run away and they were looking for you. I believed her, but Kate told me that wasn’t the case.

“Things are still a little fuzzy for me and I didn’t really know where to start looking for you, so I never started. I am sorry about that. I know your life must not have been easy but I want to make it up to you.”

Sam didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to think about that besides the obvious which was the state clearly didn’t do a very good job in looking for him. He was registered in school under his real name before he was emancipated and no one asked any questions. But Sam knew he also had a client pretending to be his dad, so he knew he couldn’t fault the state too much.

John looked up at Dean and Dean moved to sit down on the bed. Dean’s voice was uneasy, “You have some broken ribs, Sam. You should go to the hospital or a doctor.”

Sam glanced up at him and mumbled, “I will take care of it tomorrow.”

John leaned back and decided now was the time to ask his first question, “Sam, I can tell by looking at you that you got beat up pretty bad and I can tell this wasn’t the first time. Now, I don’t remember for sure if I ever hit you and I am sorry if I did. I don’t want to see you get hit, son. Will you tell me how this happened?”

Sam kept his head down and spoke in nearly a whisper. He realized the idea of telling his family everything to hurt them sounded better in his head than in practice. It was difficult to get the words out. “Yes, you hit me but you never left any scars. You hit Dean harder than me because Dean would always step in to protect me, in case you were wondering.” He glanced up at his father and he could see the hurt on John’s face. Sam bit down on his bottom lip before continuing. “One of my clients likes to get a little rough. He pays extra and I think he got a little carried away this last time. But don’t worry, he’ll pay for me to go to the doctor and he’ll give me more money if I have to cancel with some of my other clients.”

Sam looked up at his father and he could see tears in the man’s eyes. He shook his head and lowered it. Sam didn’t want his father’s pity or his disgust.

The next question from John was a simple word spoke in a mix of anger and grief. “When?”

Sam looked up and now he could see tears running down his father’s face. It made him feel a little bad, but he really didn’t care. Memory loss or not, it didn’t change the fact that he was abandoned. Sam asked quietly, “When what?”

John let out a slow deep breath, “When did you start prostituting yourself? Dean said you had a legitimate job.”

Sam nodded slightly. He understood what was being asked and why. It was the opposite question his clients asked. His clients always wanted to know why he had a real job when he was a whore. Sam gave an uncomfortable smile, “We moved around a lot and you always instilled in us to avoid the police. When Dean got arrested I left the motel because that is what you taught me to do. I managed for about 3 weeks until I was out of options. I figured you would kill me if I went to police for help. So I started selling myself then. I couldn’t get a real job and it was the only means I had.” Sam paused and added, “I guess I was 12 when I started. I.. um.. I got a job at the thrift store because it reminded me of my family in a way and it was nice to have a job where I wasn’t just some piece of trash.”

John defensively replied, “You’re not a piece of trash, Sam.” He paused. “Sam, those men and women who pay to have sex with you, they are raping you. Please, Sam, you don’t have to do this.”

Sam reached for his undershirt and winced as he pulled it on over his head. He knew his father was right to some degree. He remembered crying himself to sleep every night for months. He still hated doing it and he didn’t get any real pleasure out of it. He could fake enjoying it, some of his clients liked that. Sam sighed and looked at his dad, “Yeah, I know. I know they took advantage of me or whatever. But I can block out what is happening to me most of the time these days and I am planning on stopping once I finish high school. So only three more months and I only have two more appointments to meet the guy who did this to me.”

John stood and said firmly, “No. That man is not laying another hand on you and I will take you to the doctor to make sure you are okay. You are coming home with Kate and me. You can finish school in Wisconsin. That decision is final.”

Sam kept his head down and reached for his other shirt and was slowly buttoning it while he took in what his father said. Once he had his shirt on he reached for his jacket and set it in his lap. He let out a slow breath and stood up. His voice was shaky, “Look, I understand that you have amnesia or whatever which caused you not to look for me. I know I should forgive you for abandoning me but I just can’t. It’s not like I am the only whore in the family because of your shit parenting.”

Dean cut into the conversation with a warning, “Sam..”

John glanced over at Dean and asked questioningly, “What is Sam talking about, Dean?”

Sam chuckled and crossed his arms. “You were a shit parent even before you had your memory issues. I think I was about 7 or 8 the first time I saw Dean behind the motel we were staying in on his knees…”

Dean cut in again sounding more desperate, “Sam!”

Sam glared at Dean and said firmly, “Oh no, he needs to hear this. He needs to hear how he would abandon his children for weeks at a time with nothing but a motel room that was only paid for a night. He needs to know that he caused you to have to do those things because he didn’t care.” Sam paused and asked angrily, “Do you want to know what the best part was Dad? When you got home after your ‘hunting trips’ you would beat us for wasting food and money you never left us. You would tell us we were getting fat and lazy. You would make us run miles in the dead of night until we passed out. You were a sick fuck so spare me your parental concern.”

John was left speechless and Dean felt tears in the back of his eyes. He had let the part of himself fade into the past when he was taken in by the police and he had never spoken a word about it to anyone. Dean’s voice was shaky when he spoke, “Sam please stop. I know you’re angry but just, please. You don’t need to sell yourself and you’re right. Dad wasn’t very nice to us but getting upset like this isn’t going to change anything. Stopping what you are doing will change it.”

Sam shook his head and looked at John, “I am leaving and I am not going to live with you.”

John opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kate stood up from the bed and put a comforting hand on John’s shoulder. Her voice was steady, “Sam, you don’t really have a choice. You’re still a minor.”

Sam slipped his jacket on and shrugged, “I got emancipated when I was 16 which I am pretty sure was after dad started to get his memory back. The request was published in 3 newspapers, one of them being a statewide paper. He would have known about it if he would have cared enough to look, but he didn’t care. So yes, I do have a choice. I am legally an adult. I am going home now.”

Dean gave Sam a worried look and said, “Please Sam, let me at least give you a ride home.”

Sam stared at Dean for a moment. He was looking for honesty and a promise this wouldn’t turn into a kidnapping. He remembered the one trick he turned when he was 15 that resulted in him being tied up and beaten for days until the client finally tired of him and left him naked in a field for dead. It still scared him to this day. But Sam didn’t see that intent on Dean’s face, so he nodded in agreement and left the room without saying a word.

Dean led them over to his car. It was an old 1967 Impala. Sam looked at it for a moment and gave Dean a curious look. Dean shrugged, “I was a mechanic in the army. Bobby had this sitting around his salvage yard and said I could have if I fixed it up. I named her, Baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car. They drove in near silence until they reached Sam’s apartment. Dean stopped the car and looked over at Sam. He let a couple tears fall down his face and was nervous when he spoke, “Sam if it is okay with you. I want to stay in Flagstaff with you until you finish school. I want to move to wherever it is you want to go to college at and I want to be the big brother I should have been for the past 6 years. I am not saying we have to live together. I just want to be nearby.”

Sam stared at him for a moment, not really sure what to think. He looked out the window at his apartment and put on a small smile. “I think, I would like that.” Sam paused, “You can stay with me if you want. I don’t have clients over at my place so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Dean nodded, “Sam, I don’t want you to have to have clients. If I have to I will 80 hours a week to stop you from having to do that. Please, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and spoke softly, “I know you don’t. I still have to see Lucian two more times, though. He has helped me too much not too and he has bailed me out more times than I can count.”

Dean gripped the steering wheel and asked, “Lucian? That is the name of the guy who hurt you?”

Sam let out an uncomfortable laugh and said, “Yeah, he is alright. He has been my client since I started. He helped me get emancipated and he keeps me off the police radar.” Sam paused before adding, “He is the local DA.”

Dean nodded and he understood that Sam didn’t have a choice, not really. He asked carefully, “Do you think he would be game for big brother taking your place the last two times?”

Sam shook his head and said, “I can ask, but I think your hair is too short. We should go inside and I will show you around. Unless you want to get back to dad and Kate.”

 Dean opened the door to his car and smiled, “No Sammy, I really wasn’t planning on going back to that motel regardless of what you said. You’re right about dad. He was a bad parent.”

 

 

 


End file.
